Love Blossoming
by Twister Atma
Summary: My first fanfic like EVER! main couples Zemyx, Akuroku and maybe some others. Yaoi .Rated M for language and later chapters. ENJOY!


**Disclaimer:** Sadly i do not own any of the Organization XIII members T-T one day I will own them Square Enix!!!

**A/N: ** This is my first KH fanfic along w/ being the first fanfic I've written the plot bunnies in my head started bothering me so this the fruit of my labors. Let's get this show on the road! the story begins.... NOW!!!!

**Love Blossoming**

_It wasn't like he was avoiding Demyx. Well… maybe he was but that wasn't the point. The point was that he had done something stupid and if Demyx found out he was toast._

"Boo!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Hahahahahaha! Did I scare you Zexy?" Demyx snickered.

"What? No of course not" he replied as calmly as he could after almost having a heart attack._C__ould Nobodies have heart attacks? he thought_.

"Oh really? Then why did you scream right now?"

"Cause you know… to give you the benefit of the doubt. You can't actually scare anyone Demyx" Zexion replied laughing nervously.

"WHAT?!" Demyx puffed. _Shit he had done another dumb thing, insult Demyx, he was in for it now._

"No! I-I didn't mean it like that"

"I'll prove it to you that I so can scare someone!" He challenged.

"No! Ah…Demyx! Wait a minute! Hey! Listen to me!" Zexion cried after Demyx.

_Fuck! Now how was he supposed to explain this to Demyx without him getting flustered?! Crap! they also had a mission together later. This is going to be a long day…_

_

* * *

_

Late that day…

"I hope Demyx wants to talk to me now I can't take all this pressure" Zexion thought.

Demyx appeared from a portal "Hey…"

_Thank God!(wait I don't believe in God meh…whatever)_

"Hey Demyx, ready for the mission?"

"…Yeah I guess"

"Let's go then"

"…" _Oh Lord he's giving me the silent treatment. I bet he hasn't even scared anyone._

_

* * *

_

Agrabah

"Ugh… why the hell is it so hot here?!" Zexion screamed into the sky.

"I think you're hot…" Demyx whispered.

"Did you say something?"

"No" Demyx said, looking away hoping Zexion hadn't seen him blush.

_Demyx had already forgiven Zexion about 5 minutes after the argument, but wanted Zexy to think that he hadn't yet._

"_I'm so bad! XP" Demyx thought_

"Ugh…Demyx…Demyx…DEMYX!!"

"Huh? What?"

"Demyx…I…I need water like now I'm like going pass out"

"B-b-b-but! I can't make water! It's to hot outside so it'll just evaporate!" He whined.

"Ugh…isn't there ANYTHING you can give me?!"

"Uhmmm…maybe just this" Demyx said leaning closer to Zexion. Suddenly, Zexion wasn't thirsty anymore but he wanted something else now more than ever. Before Demyx could pull away, Zexion kissed him back causing the startled Nobody to fall backwards tumbling into the cracked dirt with Zexion on top of him.

"Um…Zexion?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh could you get off of me? Please?"

"What? Oh yeah, sure" The blue-haired boy blushed as he got off his friend.

"Y-yeah thanks." Demyx replied trying to hiding his blush for a second time.

* * *

Back at Castle Oblivion…

"No, Axel!"

"Just this once please?" Axel pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"No and that's my final answer! Now go away, I'm busy!"

"Please Roxas? Come on I'll never ask you for anything ever again, I promise."

"Ugh… Fine. but only on the cheek okay?"

"Yay!"

Roxas leaned in to give Axel a kiss on the cheek but the older Nobody had already gotten there first.

"Mphh!" But Axel hadn't noticed Roxas' muffled cry of displeasure. At least until Roxas pushed him away breathing quiet heavily and looking flushed in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

"Last time I checked it was a kiss Roxas" Axel snickered.

"Argh! Axel I am never EVER talking to you again! EVER!" Roxas screamed at Axel.

"W-What?! It was just a joke really! Roxas! I'm sorry! Does that make you feel any better?!" Axel yelled after Roxas as he left the room via portal.

"…"

* * *

Agrabah

Back in Agrabah things with Zexion and Demyx have taken a turn for the better.

"Ummm Zexy?"

"Yes Demyx?"

"Ummm…can you…ummm…" Demyx stammered.

"Yes?"

"Can you…please…kiss me again?!" Demyx answered turning red.

"Uh…yeah if you want…" Zexion said blushing a deep crimson as well.

Just as about Zexion was leaning in, Larxene appeared.

"Hey you two love-birds! Superior is looking for ya. So get your asses back to the Castle!"

Just as quickly as she appeared Larxene disappeared with Zexion and Demyx staring at the place she was a moment ago now replaced with a portal.

Demyx recovered first "I guess we should be going then huh Zexy?"

"Yeah…" Zexion sighed. _That bitch!! She totally ruined the moment when we get back I'm getting my revenge._

Zexion and Demyx got up and headed for the portal (but not after sneaking a kiss) holding hands.

* * *

Back at Castle Oblivion

Demyx quietly watched as Zexion paced the floor mumbling to himself. Demyx only catching a few words here and there.

"What if…Axel…no…ugh…that bitch……"

Demyx wondered what Zexion could possibly be mad at since he rarely showed emotions.

"Hey Zexy! What are you so mad about?"

Zexion turned around "What? I-It's nothing you should concern yourself about"

"Are you sure? You seem pretty upset" Demyx said looking downcast.

"No really it's nothing!" Zexion said getting flustered.

"Yeah…sure" Demyx replied leaving the room. Zexion was starting to feel worse and worse about not telling Demyx about his revenge on Larxene.

"Ugh…Now I have to go tell him what I was thinking about before he starts crying or worse, if Xigbar finds out" Zexion shuddered at the thought.

_Everyone knew Xigbar had the hots for Demyx; he didn't even try and deny it. He practically followed the poor boy everywhere he went._

Later that day…

"… That's what I was so upset about" Zexion explained.

"Your so silly Zexy, you could just told me, I wouldn't have gotten mad or anything" Demyx giggled.

"…" Zexion turned away to hid the blush that was creeping up his face once again.

"_Since Demyx is forgiving me I might as well tell him about the mistake I did" Zexion thought._

"Ummm… Demyx?"

"Yes?"

"Uh… You know how Number II follows you around?"

"Yeah, what are you getting at?" Demyx asked.

"Um… That's kinda my fault… I'm sorry!"

"…" The other boy had a look of pure shock on his face.

"D-Demyx? Are you okay? I didn't do it on purpose really!"

Finally the bond-haired boy spoke "Zexion… Does it look like I'm okay?!"

"Well, no not really" Zexion said looking away.

"How do you think I would feel if you found out the person you liked practically gave you a stalker?!"

"Nobodies can't feel anything Number IX" Called Vexen from the hallway.

"…umm bad I guess"

"Not 'bad' Zexion, how 'bout getting your non-existent heart ripped out and given a away to some, some weirdo!" Demyx yelled coming close to tears.

"D-Demyx! I didn't mean to! Number II just saw something I was looking at and well… you know he started following you."

"Oh really?! Then what were you looking at then?!" Demyx said almost hysterical.

"J-Just some pictures I drew" Zexion stammered starting to blush.

"Of?"

Zexion's blush started turning an even brighter shade red. "Y-You" he whispered.

"Ah… I-I didn't expect you to say that" Demyx said quietly

"Well… I guess neither of knew we both liked each other"

"Y-Yeah… Hey Zexy? Uh… I'm sorry I yelled at you I guess I got a little carried away"

"It's okay Demyx I forgive you… I'll prove it to you" Zexion said leaning in closer to Demyx.

"Ah… Wait what are you-" Before Demyx could finish his sentence Demyx was already paying to much attention to the passionate kiss he was being given.

* * *

Axel's room

"I can't believe Roxas still hasn't forgiven me! I mean it was just a kiss, It's not like it was his first…one…" Then it dawned on Axel that HE had just given Roxas his first kiss.

"Crap! Now I gotta go find Roxas!"

Roxas, little did he know was hiding in the perfect spot somewhere even Axel wouldn't think to look: Under a table, reading, in Xaldin's kitchen. Everyone knows not to go into the kitchen EVER 'cause then Xaldin's many spears would probably stab you to death ( or nothingness or whatever). Very few people can actually go in there and come out unscathed other than Xaldin himself they are: Roxas, Zexion, and Marluxia (no one knows why though).

"Can you tell me again why your hiding from Axel" Xaldin asked.

"'Cause Axel's a douschbag!"

"Uh huh… Everyone knows that. So what really happened?"

"H-He kissed me! He's like a-a pedophile! Only worse like a… pedoleech!"

"Wow I didn't think he's have the courage to do that"

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" Xaldin said confusing the spiky haired boy.

"Wait… what?" the blue eyed boy asked.

Xaldin laughed quietly "Nothing, nothing at all"

Roxas eyed the older Nobody suspiciously "Uh huh… whatever just so you know I'm staying here until Axel leaves me alone alright?"

"Well your going to be here for a while then" Xaldin replied.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Zexion was getting dressed after taking a shower little did he know there was a mullet-haired boy waiting for him on the other side of the door. So when Zexion opened the door he heard a loud "OW!"

He turned and saw Demyx on the floor holding his nose.

"Holy crap! I'm sorry Demyx, I didn't see you there" Zexion said kneeling next to the injured boy.

Demyx laughed a little "Ow… how would you? I was standing behind the door."

"Uh…May I ask why?"

"I was waiting for you to come out" Demyx replied.

"Did you need to use the bathroom?" Zexion said. He tilted his head, confused.

_OMG! He looks so cute right now! Demyx thought. _Demyx started blushing profusely, which only made his bleeding worse.

"Oh my God! Demyx it's getting worse I'm gonna go some help okay? I'll be right back, you just stay here."

_So this is how it turns out huh, I was supposed to attack Zexy with a flurry of kisses but that backfired when I got smacked in the face with the door. Not smart Demyx, not smart at all. He thought still holding his nose. _

"At least the blood stopped coming out." Demyx murmured passing out.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **well what do u think? I'm pretty sure I abandoned some plot bunnies along the way hehe… I really think I messed up on this last part I think I made it sound like an AU fanfic (Oh Noes!!) anyway i left of with cliff hanger! God I hate those so much. I'd appreciate any constructive comments I really want make this good. I also wanna give a thanks to _Korreu_, my beta-reader, who fixed this up a few times in class and for _Ryo_ my OTHER beta reader (not really) since they both took time outta their day(AKA school day) to go crazy and squeal over this fanfic the like crazy yaoi fangirls that they are. If u review you'll get cookies!! The good kind too! I'll try and update it as often as I can but I don't know how long this'll be… oh! And thanks for reading!


End file.
